


New Family

by FaceMcShooty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Father Figures, Fluff, Gay, M/M, The Doppelganger - Freeform, Young Angel - Freeform, child angel, father - Freeform, jack is not an asshole to timothy, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceMcShooty/pseuds/FaceMcShooty
Summary: Handsome Jack is too busy with work to be a responsible father. Doppelgangers can be used as babysitters too, right?Old Title: Double Daddy Jacks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angel is roughly five or six years old in the story as a heads up.
> 
> More tags will be added on later.  
\- Additional tags added 9/3  
\- Title change 9/17

Handsome Jack sat at his desk office at home, tying away at making a new code for the Claptrap units, or at least for the one he has at his personal home. He was trying to make his more tolerable and less... annoying and mentally painful. His fingers tapped at his keyboard very fast, the sound of the pressed keys echoing off the home office walls.

Too focused on his work, he didn't hear the faint noise of the door opening and the young girl standing at his feet. A tug at his pants pulled Jack out of his enchant. "Daddy?" She asks.

Jack stopped typing midway through a code line, his hands falling down into his lap and his eyes landed on the girl. "Hey, Princess," he smiles, ruffling her hair a small bit. "Did ya' want to sit with me?"

A small frown appeared on her lips, shaking her head. "Tea party?" She asks, pointing out the door.

He bit his lip in thought, shaking his head. "Sorry baby, I can't. I need to finish this project. If I get done tonight, maybe I'll join?" Jack proposed the idea.

The frown on her face grew and sunk on her face. That was roughly the 14th time she's asked her father to join her this week, only to be rejected and ignored. She turned and left the room without another word, clearly upset. 

Jack sighs deeply, going back to the coding after recollecting his thoughts. He couldn't neglect his daughter anymore. She was starting to become isolated and alone because of his neglection. He had to find a solution. Maybe get her a friend?

He shook his head at that idea. That might be too dangerous, plus he wanted to keep Angel on a low profile. He should ask for help. Jack stopped coding and grabbed his ECHO device, calling Rhys.

He picked up on the forth ring. "Jack, what do you want?" Rhys groans, being woken up from his slumber. "If it's to go drinking again, I'm passing."

"No, no, no. I uh, I actually need help," he rubs the back of his neck. "I need advice, more exactly."

Rhys sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah?"

Jack started to explain the situation. Rhys was one of the very few people who knew of Angel. "I know I ask for quite a lot but I seriously need an opinion on this."

"So you want to hang out with Angel to make her happy, but also still want to work?" Jack made a noise of approval. "Well, get Tim." He simply states.

"Why Tim?"

Rhys fixed his hair, cringing as he felt the drying hair gel on his fingers. He should shower before going back to bed. "Yeah. Have him hang out and watch Angel as you work. He is you for a reason. Don't think he's doing much other than binge watching animes."

Handsome Jack stared at his computer, tapping his foot in thought. "You know, that might work," he smiles. "Thanks Rhys."

Rhys made a hum of acknowledgement before hanging up and leaving his bed to shower.

"Now, time to introduce Tim to Angel," Jack sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy is forced to babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be far much longer.

4:23 A.M.

What the fuck was Jack thinking?

Calling Timothy at four in the morning, demanding him to be at his flat with overnight items and for him to be there within half an hour.

He rubbed his eyes, standing in the elevator as he went to the very top floors of the housing units on Helios. The doors opened, revealing a long hallway filled with exotic potted plants. At the end of the hall was double doors and a "go away" welcome mat splattered with some real blood.

How enlightening.

Before he could knock on the doors, Jack had already opened them, pulling Timothy into his private home. "Glad you could make it, kitten," he closes the doors behind them and lead Tim into his kitchen.

Timothy looked up at his Boss. "What do you need me for at such a sudden hour?" He mumbles, still tired.

"Remember me talking about Angel?" He leaned on his elbows against the counters. "I need you to be me and watch her while I work!" He grins. "You'll be watching her during the day- she's a pretty easy kid if you got enough animal crackers- then at night I can take over and you can go home. Every day of the week."

Timothy rubbed his eyes again, staring at Jack in shock. "W... what?"

He growls. "Don't make me repeat myself," he says irritated.

Tim quickly shakes his head. "No, no. Just... you want me to babysit your daughter?" He sighs when Jack nodded in reply. "I- I'll do it this once. If I like it, I'll continue."

The masked man grinned. "Great! I left a list of important shit left on the coffee table. Stay out of my room, clean up the place a bit, and she needs to be in bed by 9. I'll be back around that time," Handsome Jack rambled off.

"Where can I put my stuff...?" 

"Just take one of the spare bedrooms," Jack ruffled Timothy's hair. "I have to go. Got a meeting at 5."

Tim stood there, watching Jack run out the doors in shock. Was Jack serious? Have Tim take a break from running constant errands and just have him watch a toddler AND he was being nice? That's easy!

Sadly, Timothy was mistaken. Taking care of a child siren wasn't the easiest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy's first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need a better title for this story. Any ideas?

Tim sprawled himself out on Jack's couch, taking in all the glorious riches Jack had in his house. He sunk into the soft couch cushions, resting his head on a throw pillow. He pulled a game up on his ECHO and started to play it until he heard a door creak open.

His ears twitched, turning the ECHO device off after he pressed paused and sat up. Out walked a little girl in dark blue pajamas covered with tiny blue puppies. "Father?" She peeped out.

_Shit, what would Jack say to a kid?_ Tim thought to himself. _Run off, Kiddo. What? No--_

Tim felt a tug on his jeans, looking down to see Angel gripping tightly on his pant leg, giving him big ol' puppy dog eyes. "Can I have waffles?" She grinned brightly. 

Blinking, he began to stand up. He cleared his throat. "Oh, _uhh_, yea Kiddo!" Tim picked Angel up carrying her to the kitchen. "What kind would ya' like?" Tim balanced her on the side of his hip.

"Blueberry!" Angel threw her arms up in the air. "With syrup and chocolate and sprinkles and-" 

Tim shook his head, smiling brightly. "Alright, alright. I don't need an active sugar volcano," he walked over to the giant dining table, placing her in the chair that was _very_ obviously reserved for Angel. (There was millions of cartoon stickers all over it.) "Want some juice?"

"Orange juice please!" Angel bounced in her seat excitedly. Tim got her a glass of orange juice and made her blueberry waffles with syrup and strawberries on top. He set it all in front of her then his ECHO, pulling up a children's show for her to watch as she ate.

* * *

Timothy discovered very quickly Angel's daily play schedule. She'd play and run around for a good two hours full of energy until she would crash, then would flop on the couch exhausted for an hour, sometimes even taking a nap. Then the pattern will restart after she got a snack.

Right now, Angel was in the middle of a crash. She hugged a stuffed toy skag (it looked much more friendlier and cuter than what they did in real life). She had a small blanket wrapped around her, her eyes locked on the cartoon on the TV. 

Tim glanced down at his ECHO, seeing the time. It was only about 3 o'clock. Only about two more crashes until Handsome Jack returned home. He stood up from the couch, ruffling Angel's hair. "I'll be right back, Kiddo," he walked down the hall and into the guest room which held his stuff. He slipped into some comfy joggers and a Hyperion branded sweater before going to make Angel a snack.

Before he could leave the room though, his ECHO began to ring. He answered, seeing Jack's ID show up.

"Heyyyy Princess!" Tim cringed a bit at the nickname Jack aimed at him. "How's my favorite second me doin'?" Handsome Jack grinned at the screen.

"Uhh," Timothy sat on the guest bed. "Doing good so far. Haven't broken anything expensive here yet."

"Kitten, everything there is expensive," Jack states. Tim gave him an "I know, dumbass" look. "So, anyways... some stuff came up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Stuff? What stuff?" 

"You miiiight have to be there a little longer than expected," Jack says, running a hand through his hair. "Rhys needs me to help him get laid by this one guy he likes tonight."

Tim looked dumbfounded, sighing heavily. "Pleaee tell me you're joking," he mumbles. 

"Nope not at all, Cupcake! Better make yourself at home!" He grinned far too brightly and widely. He hung up the ECHO call.

Timothy sighs. He could see where this could be heading already. Soon, Jack will be out 24/7 and Tim would be stuck inside his home playing him. He put his ECHO away, walking back out to the livingroom.

* * *

Timothy was...

Confused to say the least. 

Timothy had made dinner (chicken nuggets with veggies of course) and after they ate, the next thing Tim could remember was him being shoved into a tiny children's chair in Angel's room, with a tiara on his head, and he was being demanded to paint Angel's nails.

After applying a glitter top top coat on Angel's nails, her hand grasped around Timothy's wrist, pulling his hand close before painting his nails a pastel blue. He watched as she painted, watching her eyes sparkle with excitement and happiness.

"There, now you look beautiful!" She grins, tossing her arms up. 

Timothy copies her movements. "Yay! How about we go watch a movie?" He stood up, his back cracking due to sitting in the too small plastic chair. Ouch.

Angel raced him out the bedroom, getting the couch ready to watch a movie as Timothy made a bowl of popcorn. She had picked a movie about dinosaurs and space invaders.

Timothy laid on the couch, eating the popcorn and kept his eyes on the TV. Angel was using Timothy as not only a pillow, but as a human bed. Shortly after the movie ended, Angel was found asleep on Tim.

As for him, he was awake, alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives after a night of fun with Rhys. Timothy takes care of him.

Timothy was in a daze. A sharp sting across his cheek was very quick to wake him up. Hovering above him was Handsome Jack, his eyes fogged over. He softly groans, brushing his hair out of his face. "Sir...?"

"Hey pretty kitten," his breath stenched like exotic wine and other alcohols. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled.

Timothy carefully stood up, picking Angel's sleeping body up with him. "Uh, stay here," he whispers to Jack, carrying her to her bedroom and tucked her in. He turned the nightlight on, leaving the room. Jack was still standing where Timothy left him, but his vest and jacket were discarded on the floor.

Handsome Jack's multicolored eyes locked with Tim's, a grin growing on his face as Timothy came closer. He raised his hand, booping Tim's nose. "I always knew you were a princess, TimTams!"

He raised an eyebrow confused until his cheeks flushed bright red, mixed with his old freckles in sudden realization. Tim's hand reached up and yoinked the princess tiara off his head. 

Jack groaned. "You're no fun, princess," he leaned over, resting his head on Timothy's shoulder. "Just a big sack of cute, boring princessness."

"That's not a word," Timothy grabs his arm gently, leading him down the hall. 

"How would yOU know?" He stabbed his finger into Tim's chest gently. 

"I went to college for creative literature and writing," he mumbles, thinking if he should bring him to Jack's room or a guest room. "Do you want to sleep in your own bed?"

He groans. "Only if you're there with me, hot stuff," he winks. 

Tim sighs. He opens the door to Jack's bedroom, seeing the very large room with a king sized bed in the middle. Tim, to say the least, was surprised that Jack's bedroom looked... well... _normal_. His own face wasnt plastered everywhere like Hyperion was. The only images of Jack anywhere were in picture frames, nearly all of them were pictures with Angel. One or two of them showed a woman with them. 

She didnt look like any of Jack's ex girlfriends.

Timothy laid Jack on the bed, helping him take off the millions of layers the man wore all day. "Someone is getting needy," Jack teased. "If you wanted to ride my cock, ya' could've just asked, Cupcake," he slurred, reaching up and grazing his hand against Tim's bright red cheek. A mischievous smirk grew on his drunken face.

"Shut up," Timothy grumbles, looking away. 

"Hey, you didn't reject it, though," Jack's arm got slapped. Timothy helped Jack strip down to his boxers and tucked him in before trying to leave. He was stopped, Jack's hand gripping on Timothy's sweater sleeve. "Nooooo, don't leave."

"What do you want me to do, then?" Tim looks at Jack, seeing his eyes spark mischievously. "And don't say something about me and your dick in the same sentence."

Jack pouts at that. He lifts the blanket up a bit. "Cuddle me. You got to cuddle Angel, I get to cuddle you."

Tim didn't know how to react to that. He laughs. Was Jack, _the_ Handsome Jack jealous he didn't get cuddles from his doppelganger? "Fine," he crawled under the blankets, letting Jack snuggle into his arms. Jack's face was tucked up into his neck, letting out a groan. 

"Sure you don't want to ride my cock? I could really use it right now TimTams."

"I'm... I'm positive I don't want to.

* * *

It was an unusual sight.

Timothy had woken up and the first thing he saw was Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, his mask off and on the side table. He reached over, resting his hand on top of Jack's. "Hey," he softly whispers

Jack held his hand, rubbing his thumb over Timothy's knuckles. "Hi," he turned his head to properly look at the other male. "Does... does it look bad?" He softly asks.

Tim knew he meant the vault marking across his face. "Honestly, it's not that bad. It looks like it's been healing well," he smiles kindly. "It's just... makes me feel guilty."

"Why?" 

He looks away, snuggling more into the pillow. "Well, it's my job to protect you from any type of bodily harm. Take a bullet for you. I... I wasn't fast enough to stop her..."

Jack squeezed his hand, putting his mask back on. "You tried. I clearly like you even after that. Otherwise you'd be trapped in the airlock quicker than you can say macaroni."

Tim laughs. "Macaroni?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind," he chuckles. Jack felt relaxed. "Uh, thanks for taking care of Angel... and drunk me, by the way."

"Of course, Angel and I had a lot of fun. Can't wait to watch her again."

A pout rested on the older man's lips. "But we didn't have fun," he says, disappointed.

Timothy stood up. "Sorry, Johnny boy, but you got to take me to dinner before you can get any of this," he sticks his tongue out.

"So unfair. I pay you."

He shrugs. "Dinner... or nothing. Your choice."

Jack stood up as well, following Timothy towards the door. "Fine. Dinner in the Hub of Heroism tonight?"

"Nah, I'm no basic bitch, Jack. Fancy or no ass," he jokes. "ECHO me when you need me to watch Angel again. I need to go run some errands."

Jack nods, watching Tim leave through the front doors.

He'll be calling Timothy much sooner than he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy and Angel work on arts and crafts. Angel likes glitter. Like, a lot. Handsome Jack is still trying to get into Timothy's pants.

"Hey, Pumpkin."

Timothy had just sat down on his couch in his tiny dorm, with Sailor Moon playing on the TV when Jack called him. "I like Kitten better," he teased. 

Jack smirks cheekily. "Sorry. Hey, _Kitten_. I need you to make room in your schedule for me."

"Yeah?" He paused his show, walking over to his hanging cat calendar, one of those iconic _Hang In There!_ ones. "What days?"

"Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday, next week Monday and Wednesday," Jack says. "All day you'll be watching Angel. Saturday, I'll need you at night."

Timothy stopped writing on his calendar. "How come?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Uh, dinner. Duh."

His cheeks flushed pink. "Jack, I was joking--" Jack cuts him off. "Well I wasn't. A deals a deal, TimTams. Better get something cute. We are going to Eden 6."

Eden 6? Fuck, that was expensive. Timothy picked up this job because he couldn't afford shit when he was on Eden 4, especially student loans. "Jack, you don't-"

"Don't give me that _you don't have to_ bullshit. I'm taking you to Eden 6 and if you don't I'll gorge your eyeballs out and have your face explode."

Timothy blew a raspberry at him. "Fine."

* * *

Tuesday came along. Four days until he gets his face stuffed with food or explode into pieces. He walked into Jack's place at 4:25 am on the dot, placing his bag down in the guestroom. "Jack?" He called out down the halls. No response. He raised an eyebrow, walking into the kitchen, finding nobody. He moved onto Jack's home office, finding the target asleep on his desk.

He walked up, running a hand through Jack's hair, moving it out of his face. He was deep asleep on his keyboard. Timothy couldnt help but giggle. He carefully picked him up the best he could and brought him to his bedroom. Jack's feet dragged across the floor the whole time.

Jack groaned a bit in his sleep when Timothy placed him on the bed. Luckily, Jack was in his comfy clothes for once, a worn down yellow Hyperion sweater and some black sweatpants, so Timothy didn't have to change him. He pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in. "You worked yourself out, huh? Let's see if you have anything on your schedule for today."

Timothy dug through Jack's office items, finding his written down, cluttered calendar. He really needed to organize his life. Maybe he will help out with that. 

Jsck didn't have to be anywhere until 1 PM, which was a meeting about exploding loader bot problems. That gave Jack plenty of time to rest.

A few hours later, Angel woke up and ran out to the kitchen, where Timothy was making omelettes. She hugged his leg. 

"Well good morning to you too," he ruffled her hair and put the omelette on the table for her along with some orange juice. "Why don't you go and eat? I'll be right back."

"Okay father!" She grins brightly and began to eat at the table. 

Timothy took a plated omelette and went to Jack's room, gently shaking the sleeping man's shoulder. "Jaaaack. Jacky, time to wake up."

"Eruh, wha?" Jack rubbed his eyes, seeing Timothy leaning above him and his bedroom. Wait, he doesn't remember going to bed last night. 

"Its time to wake up, sleepy head. I made you an omelet," Tim smiles cutely at him.

Jack's chest flutters at his smile before sitting up. "You didnt have to, Kitten," he took the plate of food before digging in, moaning at the amazing combination of ingredients to make the dish. "Holy shit this is amazing."

"Thanks. You fell asleep at your desk last night, so I brought you in here," Timothy sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack hummed in acknowledgement, too busy shoveling food into his mouth to talk. He picked up a bit on his fork, putting it up against Timothy's lips.

Timothy gladly took the piece of food from him before getting off the bed. "I need to go check on Angel. Don't forget your meeting at one," he smiles and left the room. 

Jack pouts, finishing off the rest of his omelette alone.

* * *

Timothy and Angel were in her room, currently making paper chains. Jack was out getting ready to leave so Tim had to keep Angel away from the bedroom hall. He was currently witnessing Angel dump an entire container of blue glitter onto her hearts paper chain.

As for Timothy, he made a very, very lopsided vault symbol. The upside down V looked more like a sideways U trapped in a blob that was similar to an oval than a circle.

Timothy clearly wasn't good at making things.

"I need more GLITTER," she demanded. Angel ramaged through her craft drawers, finding different types of blues. 

"Baby, I think you have enough glitter."

"No."

Timothy blinked, staring at her. "Well okay then."

Angel put more glue and glitter onto her paper chain, putting it on her children's artwork drying rack before starting a new one, this time in red and with butterflies.

Timothy got up, grabbing some coloring sheets of different TV show characters Angel likes, even printing out one of an anime character for himself. He started coloring, Angel soon joining him.

* * *

After a long day of arts and crafts, the entire drying rack filled with newly created masterpieces by Angel, the two of them were exhausted. Timothy made her mac and cheese for dinner before tucking her into bed and turning her night light off. He kissed the top of her head and left the room.

On the couch in the living room, Handsome Jack sat. While Timothy read Angel a bedtime story, Jack must've came home. He walked up to the couch, his hands in his pockets. "Did you have a fun meeting?"

"When are meetings ever fun?" Jack replied, scoffing. He was laying on the couch, opening his arms as an invite for Tim.

He smiles and crawled into his arms, laying on top of him. "You do have a point there," he rests his head on Jack's chest.

Jack ran a hand through Timothy's hair, playing with it. It was always so soft. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Timothy hums, leaning into his hand. "I don't think I'll stay that long."

"Nonsense."

He pouts. "Then maybe something like Titanic or Wizard of Oz?"

Jack played the musical version of Oz. The whole time, Timothy hummed and sang the songs quietly to himself, happily snuggled into Jack's chest. The more he snuggled into him, the more Jack's heart fluttered.

His hands rubbed Tim's back, reaching down lower and lower until his finger tips creeped under Timothy's clothes. Timothy was very quick to smack him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack snoops through Timothy's stuff and discovers the secrets about his doppelganger's personal life.

Wednesday.

Fuck, Timothy had a long day. He spent most his time fighting of kraggons for Springs, seeing how they were starting to take over her base. After several excruciating hours of fighting them, Moxxi needed his help at her bar in Concordia. Then Sir Hammerlock needed a certain animal bone and the list went on and on.

He really needed a break. Luckily, it was that time. He didnt have to baby sit that night. He ate a big ass bowl of ice cream as read a few chapters of a book. Now, he can finally crawl into bed and--

There was a knock.

"Ugh!" He stood up, pouting. "Claptrap if that's you, you better fucking scoot your damn ass away before I-" he opened the door, seeing instead the annoying little robot that liked to bother him, was instead his annoying boss. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"What did I tell you about your language, Cupcake?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. 

Tim's cheeks glowed red in embarrassment. "Uhm, sorry. So why are you here?" He asked again.

Jack pushed Timothy to the side, forcing his way into his apartment. "Dropped on by to see my little doppelganger and his place, of course," he booped Tim's nose. He looked around and went straight to Timothy's collectable shelves, which had several different types of figurines of the same character on it. He raised an eyebrow, picking one up.

"P-please don't touch those!" He cried out, fearing for the life of his pink strawberry themed Hatsune Miku figurine that was fully in Jack's large hands. 

"I'm not going to break it, kiddo," he carefully puts it back for him. "You sure do have a fascination over..." he gestures to the shelves. "_This_."

Timothy gently punched Jack's shoulder. "I dont judge you for your collection of your own face."

With a cheeky smirk, he pinched Timothy's cheek. "Hey, you love _our_ face!" Jack walked through and and explored more of Timothy's personal life (and mostly his anime addiction). "So what all have you done today?"

He sighs, slumping over on his couch. He gave up, letting Jack do whatever he wants with his stuff, as long as he kept his grimey hands away from his Miku shelves. "Work," he groans, kicking his feet up on the edge of the couch. 

"Yeah? Tired?" Jack peeked under Timothy's bed, looking for something in particular. 

"You knocked right when I was about to sleep."

Jack saw a shoe box, pulling it out from under the bed and opened it. Expecting something to help him with his 'date night' with Timothy, he instead found an old ECHO and a few miscellaneous items, including an old picture. He picked both them up. "Sorry, Kiddo. Wanted to see you before you slept!" He looked at the picture, finding a lengthy red haired boy standing with what looked to be his mother and a cat in the boy's arms. 

Timothy yawned loudly. "It's m'fine," he snuggled into the couch, his eyes drooping. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Jack asks. He put the photo back in the box and held the ECHO firmly in his hands. He knew he was snooping. But, legally in the fine print of Timothy's contracts, he was allowed to. Plus, Jack was curious. What was this broke English major hiding from him?

Timothy snored, indicating he had fallen asleep. 

Jack shrugged and pressed play on the ECHO. 

'_I'm really excited for this job! I'll finally be able to afford a coffee! I cant imagine that,_' the squeaky and cracky voice on the ECHO laughs softly. '_I'm kind of scared though. Working for Hyperion? They have a bad reputation of screwing people over... but, money is money! I cant afford these student loans alone...' _

Jack recognized the voice from the first time he met Timothy. He had just gotten the first round of surgery done and Jack had to check on how well it was going so far. He started to think about how this was most likely Timothy's diary. He goes to press the power button.

Before he could, the ECHO cracks and a copy of his own voice started to talk._ 'I fucking hate this job. I should be home with mom! Not being shot at on the moon! I shouldve never gone to college. How stupid am I? Trying to get a masters in English? Fucking ENGLISH! I cant write a damn novel!'_ His voice cracked and a sniffle is heard. '_... Poor mom.They... they said my mom laughed when she got the news. It was probably in shock from hearing her son die.' Timothy groans, making a soft choking noise. "This voice modulator hurts. If I'm ever put on fulltime, I'm getting this thing disabled._' The ECHO ended.

Jack turned it off. He placed it in the box and slid it back under bed. He felt... guilty. Standing up, he went out to the livingroom and pulled the couch blanket on top of him, tucking him in.

Timothy immediately snuggled right into his blanket. Jack kissed the top of his head and left, locking the door behind him. Maybe he should be a little easier on Timmy...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer chapter.
> 
> Angel is starting to have massive siren episodes. Handsome Jack is called in and Timothy leaves to work on other tasks. Pizza may or may not be involved.

Timothy knocked on Jack's doors at 4:29 am. The doors slide open and the next thing he knows is that his face is buried in Jack's chest. "Mmph?" He mumbles in his chest in confusion.

Jack just held him closer for a good minute before letting him go. "Hey Kitten. I made breakfast," he gestures to the kitchen where some slightly burnt pancakes on a plate were just for him. "I don't have to leave until a little later so I decided to treat you."

"Oh, thanks Jack!" His cheeks heated up. "I really appreciate that," Timothy smiles genuinely at him, going to the kitchen to eat, carrying his bag. He began to eat the pancakes with the charred edges, soaked with rich syrup (it covered up the burnt taste). He stopped mid bite, seeing Jack's mask be placed on the table in front of him. Tim glanced up at the mask's owner.

Jack's face was rested on his hands, elbows against the table. His multicolored eyes locked straight on Timothy, little faint line marks from the mask lined his skin. "You know you can talk to be about anything, right?" He asks

Raising an eyebrow, he nods a tiny bit. He swallows. "Yeah?" He squeaks when jack grabs his chin gently. 

Jack grazed his thumb against Timothy's bottom lip. "God, I just want to ravage you so badly right now," he growls.

Timothy's entire face turns bright red. He wanted to pull away but was afraid Jack might become violent if he does so. He glances away as Jack's thumb rubbed his cheek.

"I love it when you blush," Jack let go of his face. "Makes your freckles stand out," he chuckles. He pulls away entirely. "Well I'll let you eat. I have to finish something up," Jack walks into his home office, leaving Timothy a bright red mess.

His cheeks burned, rubbing them gently to hopefully make them stop. He wasnt used to being treated or talked to like that. No one has ever shown a liking towards him in the first place. Timothy's heart squeezed... Jack liked his freckles? That was a first. Even his own mother hated his freckles. Made him look like a "speckled red mushroom" in her words.

He poked at his food, finishing it up.

* * *

Jack left an hour later than usual since he had to finish programming a new Loader Bot program that would make them not explode. Last week two exploded outside Tim's apartment doors to the point it destroyed the doors and he had to get them replaced. It wasn't a good week for Helios, to say the least.

Angel wasn't up yet, but it was understandable. Jack said she was screaming nonstop all day from 'siren things' as Jack put it, so she was exhausted and pooped out. Timothy took the time to relax, snuggling into the couch with a blanket. He turned the TV on, putting a random show on. 

It wasn't until a blood curdling scream came from Angel's room and the room shook.

Timothy's eyes widened and ran to her bedroom, throwing the door open. "Angel?!" The room glowed purple with Angel curled up in a ball at the end of her bed. "Angel, are you alright?" She let out another scream. He needed some help. He ran out the room, closing the door before ECHO calling Jack. "Uh, Jack?"

"Kinda busy at the moment, Kiddo."

Timothy growled and Angel screamed again. "Well it's an emergency, _John_," he spat, clearly meaning business. 

Handsome Jack sighs heavily. "Friggin'- hold on," he dropped whatever he was doing, quickly going into a quiet area. "What?"

"Angel is having what I think is a siren episode or whatever. Its shaking the whole apartment."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Shaking the whole ap-" a memory popped in Jack's mind, cutting him off as he thought about it. "Tim, get out immediately. I'll be there as soon as possible," he hung up before running to the closest pair of elevators.

Timothy stared at his ECHO. Leave? How bad could this episode be? He sighs but still listened, evacuating the apartment and going to the the main apartment housing area. He sat on the edge of the metal railing until a familiar elevator chimed went off, showing off Jack in all his glory. "So, what's all happening?"

Jsck ignored him, moving to the elevators that brought him to his apartment, not until he flashed Timothy a bright purple syringe. Ten minutes later, his voice appears through Timothy's ECHO. "Sorry about that, pumpkin. She sometimes gets like this and only I can help her," he softly says. 

"Do you want me to come up?" Timothy asks, playing with his sleeve. He felt bad he couldn't help.

"Uh, if you want to, Kitten. I'll be staying here though and make sure this doesn't happen again."

He picked at his nail in thought. "I... I want to see her," he stepped the elevator.

"That's not the greatest idea."

"Jack-"

He raised his voice. "I said no. I dont want you to get hurt," Jack stopped, clearing his voice. "Sorry," he whispers. "Just... take the rest of the day off. I'll see you Saturday or something," he could be heard shuffling some thing around.

"Alright. Update me on how she is, please," Timothy stepped out of the elevator slowly before making his way to a fast travel station, stopping and waiting for Jack's reply. 

He hums. "Sure will do, Cupcake," the ECHO call ends.

* * *

"Wait, you're tellin' me Handsome Jack's been _nice_?"

Timothy shot a kragon in the face a few times, glancing over at Springs, who was standing a few feet behind him. "Yeah. He apologized for yelling at me earlier and everything!"

Springs crossed her arms in thought, leaning on one foot. "I heard a few hours ago he riddled a man with bullets for asking how his day was!" 

He shot another kragon down, collecting the loot from the bodies. "He's... hes not _that_ violent," he says. "Well, only on his good days. The most he'll do is strangle someone."

"Well was today one of his good days?"

Timothy stopped and thought for a moment. He hasn't gotten an update on Angel yet. "Uh, in the beginning it was? He made be burnt pancakes."

"Oh, and now the damn man is making you food?!" Springs cried out in surprise. "Burnt or not, he really likes ya', Tims!"

He kicked the kragon bodies out of the driving area. "... I think he just likes the fact I have his face," he pops the fake mask off, showing Springs his undamaged surgical face, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. 

She snorts and knocks her head back. "Either way, Tims. You have a special and rare power with him. Use it well," she pulls out some cash from her pocket, handing it over to Timothy. "Thanks for clearing out those kragons again."

"No problem," he took the cash. "I have to head over to Moxxi's and deliver some pizzas. Want one when I'm out?"

"Food is food, if you're offering!"

He smiles and nods. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back soon," Timothy grins at her and heads to Moxxi's bar in Concordia. In the meantime, he ECHOed Jack. "How's it going in the big H?"

Jack groans. "I feel so disappointed that you called Helios the Big H."

"Doesn't answer my question."

He blew a raspberry. "It's _ehh_ been better. Been sitting out here in the living room since you left. Angel's been sleeping," Jack kicked his feet up on the couch. "How can you do this all day? Uhg! It's so boring!"

"I'm usually running around all day. Watching Angel and sleeping are the only times I can rest my legs," he passed by Nurse Nina's clinic, smiling and waving to her as he walked through. 

"Timtams, that... can't be healthy."

Timothy rolls his eyes. "Well it's what I've been doing. Plus, after all those surgeries I'm pretty sure I cant feel my legs anymore unless in shot in the kneecap," he walks into Moxxi's. "Hush a moment."

"Hush?--"

"Heyyy sugartits," he sat on a bar stool, winking at Moxxi. "Been a hot minute since we saw eachother more than face to face, if you know what I mean..."

Moxxi smiles and shakes her head, biting back a laugh at how terrible the pickup line was. She knew Timothy was still learning. "You've been getting better," she critiques. "Pizzas are on the table up at front."

"I actually need two more pizzas for myself."

Moxxi immediately hands them over. "Knew you were going to ask."

Timothy grins, taking the two boxes. "Thanks, Mox! I'll come back tomorrow for my paycheck!" He took the other pizzas he had to deliver as he left.

"You are still talking to Moxxi?" Handsome Jack asks on the ECHO. "Don't you remember her... oh I don't know... betraying us? Plus, she's like, what? Twice your age?""

"Then betrayal must make good ass pizzas," he says, dropping one of the pizzas off at Springs quickly before giving another Pickle, and another to a bandit near Triton's Flats. Quick and painless deliveries, leaving the last pizza for himself. He stared at the box for a moment. "Hey, Jack?"

He made a hum in reply.

"Is it alright if I drop by quickly?" He scratched at Moxxi's face on the cardboard container with his thumb nail.

"... Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets what he wants from Timothy. Angel is told some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. I'm moving right now and it's been painful and long. I even shattered my toe with a chair so y'know that's my life right now. :)

Timothy walked into Jack's, with a grocery bag and the box of pizza with Moxxi's face scratched out. He slipped his shoes off at the front door before walking into the living room. "Jack?"

The man in question sat up on the couch, popping out for Timothy to see him from the back of the couch. He grins, seeing Timothy. "Hey. I see you cant even last an hour without me," Jack teased.

"Just so you know, it was two hours," he poked Jack's forehead for emphasis. "I brought pizza and movies," Timothy held the bag up, setting the pizza box on the coffee table. 

"Sneaking in a mini date, kitten?" Jack smirks, throwing his feet on the ottoman in front of him. He laughs, seeing the other's cheeks flare up bright red.

Timothy looked away, pouting his lips. "N-no," he grabbed three different movies from the bag. "A-anyways, which movie?" He showed them off to Jack, who picked the comedy movie. 

"I'll put it in. Why don't you go grab us some beer?" Jack stood up, brushing his hand against his cheek. His freehand took the movie from Timothy's hands. "Would do wine but I don't think you'll like any that I have. Even I don't like it."

He nods, pulling away from Jack and walked into the kitchen. He takes a deep breath as he grabbed two beers from the fridge before heading back. Jack had set the area up, a blanket wrapped around him, clearly waiting for Tim. He had already dug into the pizza.

Timothy walked up to him, sitting next to Jack, who pouted. He rolled his eyes and crawled into his lap instead, letting Jack wrap his arms and the blanket around him. "If your dick pops up or something, I'm leaving," he threats. 

With a click of his tongue, Jack pressed play on the movie. He snuggled his face into Timothy's neck, watching as the livingroom lights dimmed down and the movie started to play on the TV. Jack popped open his beer, taking a sip. 

He sighed in content. Timothy wasn't going to lie, he felt comfortable. It felt right. He rests his head back against Jack's chest, eating his pizza happily. 

Jack's face was snuggled into Timothy neck again, kissing against his skin gently. His hands held both of Timothy's. Jack growls in his ear, biting down on his lobe.

Timothy squeaked in surprise, moving away. "Hey!" He covers his ear, cheeks red. "That's it, I'm leaving," he pouts when Jack laughs.

Jack stops laughing when Timothy stood up. "Whaaat? Baby, don't leave me," he pulls him back into his lap.

"I'm not your baby," Timothy tells him. He crossed his arms, turning away from him.

He pouts his lips. "Why not?"

"Because," he jokes, sticking his tongue out. "You don't love me."

Jack stared at the man in his lap for a moment, squeezing his hips in his hands. One of his hands grabbed Timothy's chin, directing him towards himself before leaning in and kissing him.

The doppelganger's face turned a bright, bright red. He froze in his place, slowly reacting to the kiss. His hands went on both sides of Jack's face, thumbs rubbing his cheeks while they kissed. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what Jack was doing.

Jack pulled away, smirking. "Can I call you baby now?"

"No."

"What?!' Jack frowns.

Timothy wiped his mouth, his face all red. "One kiss doesn't mean you love me," he says. Timothy has never seen anyone move so fast in their life. Jack was very quick to start smooching kisses all over Tim, making sure he didnt forget a single inch unkissed. "Okay, okay!" He giggles,shaking his head. "I get it. You love me. You can call me baby."

He holds Timothy close, resting his forehead on Timothy's shoulder. He hasn't felt like this towards anyone in a long time. Not since Angel's mother. Jack squeezed him tighter at the thought. He didn't want what happened to her mother happen to Tim as well. 

Timothy noticed his actions, running his fingers through Jack's now messy hair. "Is everything alright?" He asks, feeling Jack nod against his shoulder. He took it as a good enough answer. Timothy looked at the time and saw it was nearing towards midnight. "Jack, do you want me to sleep here or go home tonight?"

Jack mumbles against his shoulder. Timothy could only understand 'here' and something about his ass in the air. He pulled his head from his shoulder, booping noses with Tim. "You got all that?"

"Only half."

He laughs. "Well you can fill in the blanks."

* * *

The next morning was odd for Tim. He woke up snuggled up to Jack and everything, yes, but nearly five minutes after, Jack was screaming at a Hyperion worker via ECHO.

Timothy walked downstairs to make breakfast before Angel gets up, and Jack had followed him down, still yelling. Once the call ended, Jack wrapped his arms around Timothy from behind, watching him make chocolate chip pancakes. 

One moment, Jack looks like he's about to strangle someone with his pocket watch chain and the next he's like a kid with a brand new teddy bear, which in case Timothy was the teddy bear. It honestly scared him how fast he was able to change Jack's attitude.

He placed the plates down on the table. "I should go before Angel gets up," Tim tells Jack, looking at his mismatched eyes.

"Nonsense!" 

Timothy raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jack sat at the table. "I think it's time we tell Angel we're different people. Double the Jacks means double the fun!" 

He sighed. "I mean, if you think she's ready for that type of news, then alright," he grabbed himself a plate, sitting down at the table.

A few minutes later, Jack leaves to wake Angel up. Timothy could hear him from the dining room. "Hey princess! I have someone for you to meet. They made breakfast for all of us n' everything!" They soon walked into the room. Jack gesturing to Timothy, "that's my body double, Tim. He was watching you while I was working."

Angel smiles at the two of them. "Oh, I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel explains the differences between Jack and Tim. Jack regrets his choices.

"You... already know?" Handsome Jack asks, an eyebrow raising. "How?"

In the mean time, Timothy was trembling, on the verge of having a panic attack. His acting wasnt good enough. Jack was going to fire him or hate him or even worse. Airlock him into space. He trembled more at the thought.

Jack didn't look at Tim, too focused to drain the answer out of Angel.

"You two are very different. Daddy wears a mask but Timmy doesn't. You'll paint my nails but Timmy let's me paint his. He sings lullabies, you play them," Angel says, showing that even as a little girl, she was very smart and observant.

Jack's face showed no emotion. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you knew?"

She smiles brightly. "Because it brought you and Timmy closer!"

Timothy wiped his eyes and sniffled silently, glancing between Angel and Handsome Jack. His unexpressional face frightened him. "Do you want-" Timothy's voice cracked, sending a sharp pain in his throat from the voice modulator. He cleared it before trying again. "Do you want me to leave or something?"

Handsome Jack stood up from his kneeling position, looking at Timothy for a solid minute with unemotional eyes before answering. "Go and wash up and head home, alright? I'll call you when I need you."

He nods, bowing his head down as he rushed towards the bathroom. 

* * *

Tim sat in his apartment, curled up on the couch with his laptop on his lap with Sailor Moon playing on his TV once again. He tried his hardest to focus on writing his novel but couldn't get his mind off of Angel and Jack. He kept worrying about what was all happening. He knew Jack couldnt control his emotions the best way.

It has been several hours since he left and there was no call. Timothy's mind wandered to the thought that he'll never get a call back and that this is Jack's way of saying he never wants to see Timothy's ugly face ever again.

He gripped onto his pajama pants.

God, he felt like he was back in college. He remembered back when he kissed a guy at a party and he said he'll text him, only to get his phone number written on the college bathroom walls with the word "fag" under it. He sighed.

He hated everything about himself.

* * *

The next day, Timothy just sat at home. He didn't feel like delivering pizzas for Moxxi, or hunting for Hammerlock, or anything else. He just sat on his couch. His date night with Jack was supposed to happen today but seeing the clock tick towards 10:45 PM, he knew for sure it wasn't happening.

He hugged his plush pillow closely, watching the TV as Naruto played, feeling disinterested in everything right now. Timothy got up and went to his tiny kitchen and grabbed some cookies. If several hours of Anime couldn't fix him, certainly the golden brown circles of deliciousness could.

* * *

Three days.

It took three fucking days for Jack to man up.

He sighed, knocking on the door. No answer. He knocked again. 

This time Jack heard shuffling before the door slowly creeped open, showing off Timothy's messed up hair and tired eyes that showed confusion. The grey crewneck sweater with some words in a language Javk didnt know was covered in crumbs. Tim's cat pajama pants were falling down his hips. "Jack?" He asks. 

"I'm sorry, Baby," Jack says, sighing.

Timothy cringed, hiding behind his apartment door more. "Dont call me that."

Jack slowly nods, scratching at his wrist tattoo, a habit he inherited when he was nervous. "May I come in?"

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Please?"

Timothy gripped his door tighter, standing in silence as he thought. A minute later, he finally cracked the door a bit more open to let him in. 

Jack gratefully took the opportunity and slid through the door, his eyes landing on Timothy's trashed apartment. Empty chip and popcorn bags littered the livingroom along with soda cans, all left carelessly about. He glanced back at Timothy, who was locking the door back up.

"Angel misses you," Jack says softly.

Timothy walked past him, sitting back on the couch. "I know," he mumbles, kicking his feet on the coffee table. 

Handsome Jack gripped onto his jacket. "I miss you."

An amused smirk grew on Timothy's face. "Of course you do. That's why it took you three whole days and even skipped over our date to come and talk to me," He softly laughed but it was clear it was full of pain. "You know, a simple ECHO text would've sufficed."

"I've been busy-"

"ECHO texts only take a second," Timothy reminds him. "... You know, I'm kind if glad you didn't call or anything. Moxxi and all your little ex's were right about you. Glad I dodged that bullet."

Ouch. That stung hard. 

Tears welded up in Timothy's eyes, still trying to keep the smirk on his face. "I'll still watch Angel and so on for you. Be the father she never got to enjoy. But I don't-"

Jack sat next to him, cutting him off. "Timothy, I really am sorry. I don't know how I got out of hand but my actions were and still are unacceptable. I know that," he grabbed Timothy's hand. "I truly am sorry. I just didnt want you to get hurt."

"Looks like your plan backfired."

"I-" he sighs. "Yeah I know. I'm a friggin' idiot who doesn't know how to deal with being in love."

A peck landed on Jack's cheek. "Maybe I can teach you," Timothy smiles. "Along with being a proper father."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Timothy spend some time with Angel, and also some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I kind of hate the last chapter but oh well let's continue!

Timothy freshened himself up and heads to Jack's place with the man himself. "So," he starts, "will I get a replacement date for the one I lost?"

"Of course, Pumpkin," Jack says. "Ah, sorry about skipping it, by the way," Handsome Jack unlocked the door, letting Timothy go in first.

He shrugged, squeaking when his legs were tackled. "Well hey there, princess!" Timothy picked Angel up, hugging her closely. "How's my little Angel doing?"

"Better now that you're here, Timmy. I missed you!" She hugged Timothy's neck, letting him carry her to the kitchen to make some food, rambling on about what she's done the last few days. 

Jack closed the front door, following and watching them. Angel was propped up, sitting on Timothy's hip as he held her and made some Kraggon burgers. He smiled, finding the two of them cute. He pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling his ECHO out.

Timothy glanced behind, looking at Jack before bringing his eyes to Angel. "Why dont you go and talk with your dad? He seems a bit lonely," he sets her on the ground. 

"But he's on his ECHO."

"So? He can put it down," he smiles.

Angel nods and ran up to Jack, sitting on his knee to talk with him. "Daddy! Can I paint your nails?"

"Ehh, I dont think that will look good for me publically," Jack says, bouncing her up and down to make her giggle. "I'll let you do my hair. Deal?" 

She pouts but quietly agrees, moving to her own chair when Timothy brought plates full of food over.

He sat down and the three of them ate at the table like a classic sitcom family would. 

* * *

Timothy laid in Jack's bed, face shoved into the pillows. He was exhausted. They spend the rest of the day playing tag on the flat with Angel, watched 2 different movies (in which led Angel to force Tim to sing every song from them for over an hour), and did some weird children's Zumba with her and Jack.

A hand slipped suddenly into his pants, which made Timothy stiffen in surprise before realizing it was just Jack. The man forced them down along with his underwear, kissing his neck. "You look tired. Long day?" Timothy hummed in reply, indicating a yes. "Want me to eat you out?"

Timothy pulled his face from the pillows, looking up at Jack's iconic smirk. "Put your face anywhere near my asshole and I'll kick that smug look off your face."

The smirk turned into a bright smile; Jack laughs. He kissed Timothy's cheek. "What if I finger you instead?"

"Hmm," Timothy thinks. "Not tonight," Jack spanked his ass, making him groan softly. "Oh, fuck you," Tim's cheeks flushed red, realizing Jack just found something special about him.

"Watch your language," Jack's smirk returned and spanked him again, getting the same reaction. 

Timothy pulled Jack fully onto the bed, rolling on top of him. "Alright. Interrogation time," he sat up on his lap. "You found one of my kinks out, now you have to tell me one of yours."

Jack grabs his hips. "Kitten, that's not how this works. You have to discover them."

Timothy whines, pouting. He rolled off of him, snuggling into his side. He didnt want to put anymore effort into today. He hears Jack softly laugh, pulling the blanket over the two of them. 

* * *

The next morning, Timothy woke up to seeing Jack's face, their noses pushed together. "Hey cutie," he smooched a kiss onto his nose when he pulled away. "Time to get up."

Tim groaned. "I'm only cute because I have your face," he sat up, leaning against Jack.

"Hm, nah. You've always been cute with those freckles of yours," Jack got up, tossing clothes at Timothy. "C'mon, get ready," he says, leaving the room. 

Timothy sighs, getting ready for the day. Once he was dressed, groomed, and cleaned, he walked out of the bedroom, his fuzzy cat socks against the cold hardwood floors.

Angel ran up to him. "Timmy Timmy Timmy!" He pulled on his leggings. "Could you make waffles pleaaaaase?" She gives him puppy dog eyes, which Timothy couldnt say no to.

He smiles, picking her up. "Aw, of course, Sweetie! I can't say no to you!" He carried her back to the kitchen. 

"Yay! Daddy, the plan worked!" She cheers, wiggling out of Timothy's arms and running up to Jack. "Waffle time!"

Handsome Jack grins. "Yes!"

"You two seriously teamed up to try and get me to make you waffles?" Timothy asks, pulling out the waffle maker and ingredients to make it. "I cant say no to either of you."

Jack playfully pouts, turning away. "That's not what you said last night," he crossed his arms over his chest.

He blushed, smacking Jack's arm. "Keep your mouth clean, mister. Or no waffles for you." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel questions what Timothy is to her. Tim and Jack start to accept their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda dont like how this chapter is laid out oops

"Please, Daddy?" Angel tugged at Jack's arm as Timothy pouts up at him. "Just this once?"

Handsome Jack shook his head, fixing the sleeve of his worn out Hyperion sweater that Angel was tugging on. "Nope. Not letting either of you paint my nails."

Angel whines and Timothy sighs. He stood up, knowing how desperate Angel wanted to paint the powerful man's nails. He leaned into Jack's ear, whispering something that Angel couldn't hear. Either way, it seemed to satisfy Jack.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you paint my nails," he looks over at Timothy. "You better keep your promise," he says, kissing his cheek.

Angel cheers. "Thank you, Timmy! C'mon, Daddy! I'll do a pretty yellow just for you!" She tugged on his arm, pulling him to her room.

Timothy followed the two, seeing Angel had already set up her little nail boutique. He sat on the ground next to Jack and played with his hair, messing his perfect swoosh up on purpose.

As Angel did her magic to prep Jack's nails for painting, Timothy put little clips in Jack's now messed up hair. He honestly looked a bit ridiculous, but he was happy he didnt have to do anything later. 

Angel started to paint Jack's nails a glittery yellow-gold color. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Jack blew a strand of hair out of his face. 

"What am I supposed to call Timmy? You're daddy, mommy's gone... so what's Timmy?" She asks, looking up at Jack.

Timothy froze in place, a tiara in his hands. He shifted in place, unsure of what to answer with. Jack didnt seem much different than Timothy, staring at her in surprise. "Oh, well, you can call Tim anything you'll like."

Angel smiles and nods. "Okay!" She seemed to accept that answer. 

Timothy placed the tiara on Angel's head. "I'll go make lunch, alright?" They both nod as he left. He stepped into the kitchen, resting his forehead against the fridge. He needed a breather. It was clear that the question indicated that he wasnt just one of dad's friends or a babysitter to Angel. He was affecting her life and she saw him as an equal to her dad. 

Fuck, she even brought up her mom.

He takes a deep breath, trying his hardest to prevent a panic attack from rising. He wasn't used to stress coming in like this. Timothy ran his fingers through his hair before getting a glass of water.

Maybe he could make some cinnamon rolls.

* * *

Jack sat on the couch with Timothy, Angel coloring on the ground. He was eating his cinnamon rolls that Tim made. "Having painted nails are weird. They're so... distracting."

Timothy took a bite from Jack's roll, snuggling back into his chest for a moment. "You'll get used to it. It's weird the first time," he sat up. "I did a lot of stuff in college and trust me. Once you try acrylic, that's when you can't focus on anything but your nails."

Jack's fingers snuck under Timothy's large sweater so he could hold his hips. "Aren't acrylic those fake nail stuff?"

He nods. "Yeah. Only got them done once. I don't really paint nails often and acrylics are expensive, especially on Eden-4," Timothy stood up, seeing it was nearing towards Angel's naptime and she was starting to lean. He picked her up, letting her curl up in his arms, carrying her to bed. 

She clutched onto her blankets once Timothy tucked her into bed. Angel smiled tiredly up at him. "I love you, Timmy."

Timothy froze, not expecting the message. A smile still crept along his face, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Angel. Don't let the skags bite," he booped her nose, turned the lights off, and went back out to the livingroom. "Jack," he whisper-yells, closing the door behind him.

"Hm?" His leg was now hung off the edge of the couch, his pants now nowhere to be seen. 

He blushed darkly at the sight. "Put your pants back on."

"But I don't want to," Handsome Jack crossed his arms, showing he wasn't going to take orders from him. "I want my promised gift."

Timothy slapped Jack's inner thigh as he crawled between them, laying on his stomach to kiss his lips. "You'll get it later," he smirks.

Jack pouts at that, hands traveling along Tim's body. 

"But like I was trying to say, Angel said I love you to me!" He pats his hands against his partner's chest, surprised and excited about the interaction. "Isn't that just adorable?"

"I'd say you're more adorable."

He smacked his arm. "I'm being serious."

"I am too," Handsome Jack smirk, chuckling. "But that's sweet of her. Can't wait to see what name she makes up for you."

Tim nods, kissing Jack's metal clasp on his chin. "Whatever it is, it'll be very special to me."

Jack took the kiss as a sign, popping his mask off. "What if it's something like Daddy but not really so it turns into 'Diddy' or whatever,' he laughs. 

"I'll still cherish it," he leaned down, kissing his lips for once. 

He kissed back, smiling. 

Without realizing it, they had created the start to a new family.


	12. Chapter 12

Timothy hums, waking up to the feeling of a pair of hands on his bare ass. He groans, pushing against the chest he was snuggled into gently. "Mhm, Jack."

Jack tiredly chuckles, pulling him closer by his cheeks. "Morning, Kitten."

He leaned up as best as he could, kissing his partner's nose. "Hi there, Handsome. I see your hands have found some treasure."

Jack gently grabs Tim's wrist, forcing his hand slowly towards his abdomen. "You can find yourself some legendaries too," he winked. 

"Just legendaries? Damn," Timothy stood up, laughing. He slipped some underwear on along with one of Jack's millions of Hyperion sweaters. "Was hoping for some pearlescents or effervescents."

The owner of the sweater pouts, his golden jewels (that were, according to him, legendary rank) hanging out as he laid in bed. "You're no fun!" He sat up.

Timothy tossed some underwear at Jack. "I'm going to go make some kraggon bacon and maybe some breakfast burritos," he waved, walking out the room. 

Jack sticks his tongue out, slipping the underwear on along with a pair of shirt and pants before following Tim out the room. The all too-well known smell of greasy thin sliced meat filled the entire place. 

Jack witnessed as Angel ran out of her bedroom, running towards the kitchen. "Hey, hey, hey!" He bent down, arms out to stop her. "No running in the house, remember?"

She pouts her lips but nods, understanding it was first her own safety. She hopped up into her usual chair, legs hanging down from it. 

"Here you go," Timothy sets two plates down, one in from of Jack and the other in front of Angel. He passed them their usual morning drinks before sitting down to join them. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat?" Handsome Jack asks. 

Timothy's cheeks flushed red. "Oh, uhm... I can't eat today. Nina's orders for my surgery tomorrow," he fiddled with his fingers, clearly not fully comfortable about talking about his doppel surgery procedures. 

"Are you still going to come here tomorrow?" Angel asks, looking worried.

He really didnt know how to answer that. "You see, Angel... I really don't know. For surgeries, they give you a special medicine that makes you fall asleep but my body doesn't react with the medicine correctly so I end up sleeping longer than expected."

"He'll be back once he wakes up, though. I'll keep an eye on him for you," Jack ruffles her hair, making her giggle. 

"If you dont show up tomorrow then I want to see you ALL day the next day! No naps, no skipping out!" She declares.

Tim tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm... how about two naps? I also need a mid-day nap too," he playfully pouts his lips, giving Angel puppy dog eyes.

She pouts back, crossing her arms across her chest. "One nap. Take it or leave it!"

"Fine, one nap, bare min," Timothy ruffles her hair before turning back to Handsome Jack. "But, yeah. They're going to try and fix my voice modulator problem and since I got the permanent type of ones, they have to put me under to fix it," he rolled his duocolored eyes, picking at his nails. 

Jack hums and nods, indulging in his food. "That's what it's for? Thought it was for your freckle problem," he bit the inside of his cheek, seeing the look-killing glare Tim shot towards him. "Luckily, it's not. I love your freckles," he reached over, pinching Tim's cheeks until they turned a light pink, his freckles peaking through like no tomorrow. 

He softly chuckles, gently grabbing the sides of Jack's face, pulling him into a kiss. His fingers moved, raking through his dark cinnamon brown and white locks of hair, slowly pulling their lips away, feeling Jack's teeth dug into his bottom lip. 

Handsome Jack let's go of his lip, pulling away fully with a smirk, going back to eating his bacon, leaving Timothy with a blush covered face and a confused, slightly grossed out (like how most children react) Angel next to him .


End file.
